


Stuck in a Rut

by Whiskma



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elves and their Ruts, Embarrassed Sport is a wonderful thought, M/M, Robbie is a Magic user, Smut, Sportacus is very sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: Sportacus has done a very good job keeping a secret for these past few years. He has a little problem but he can always ride it out in the span of three to four days a year. But after a certain man comes into the LazyTown forest looking for the source of a sudden powerful and vibrant magic source. Sportacus has a problem he needs solving it seems...





	1. Solutions

Sportacus breathed in deeply, setting his hands on his knees as he meditated to clear his mind. During an elf's Rut, they experience hypersensitivity of everything around them. They also experience a feeling of excess magic in them at all times, causing their auras to leak with their energy. Sportacus still had his duties, but he would solve them in the fastest manner he could. It left the children confused when he sprinted around at break-neck speeds to save someone, then just suddenly leave. He hated that he had to do that, but if he didn't he would regret it later. So it was best to just keep his situation away from everyone. It was a convenient time of year, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed.

The elf had once caught a scent of another magic user in town only once, during his last Rut. It had him wary and very confused ever since. Who else in LazyTown could have magic? It couldn't be the kids, he would be able to see it. Mayor Means well didn't exactly have the mentality, and Mrs. Busybody would have told everyone by now. That left Robbie, oh no.

Sportacus let out a low growl, feeling his stomach heat and knot up. He couldn't think about anyone during his Rut. The hero whined when the feeling remained inside him. He sat his hands on the ground, letting the forest's energy envelop him with its calming tones. Sportacus shivered. That spike was gone, good. The elf kept his hands on the ground, enjoying listening to the forest and its wonders. He suddenly caught a scent of two things. Both, which, surprised him to no end. Sportacus sprang up from his seated position and dashed deeper into the forest. He got nowhere fast, most of his energy had already leaked out of his aura. The elf had managed to hide behind a tree, right after tripping over its roots. A shadowed figure came into view, and Sportacus' breath hitched.

"Where in the world is it coming from?" Robbie Rotten, wearing what was most likely a mechanics disguise, jogging right where Sportacus had been sitting and kneeled down to inspect the area. The man rubbed his hands together, muttering something under his breath, summoning some kind of energy and exfoliating it around the area. Sportacus felt a sudden static feeling in his chest, the instinct to run very high, but the instinct of something else was higher. He lowered himself, no one should see him in this state, especially not... Robbie. Turning to leave, Sportacus' foot crushed a dry, dead tree limb, sending a very loud break through the forest. A spike of fear coursed through his veins. The elf took off as fast as he could, hearing a shout of alarm behind him. He managed to run quite a ways away before his energy was fully drained. Sportacus knew enough about his Ruts that eating any kind of sportscandy wouldn't do much good. The energy would just leave his body in a matter of time. The hero dropped behind an expanse of bushes. He closed his eyes, truly exhausted and relieved.

Sportacus didn't exactly know how much time had passed when he woke up, but he could tell it was still during the day. The sun peeked into the bushes through their covering leaves, however, there was something off. Besides the passing of time, he swore there was another presence near...

"So you're awake," Sportacus kicked his legs up in the air and extended his arms to spring onto his feet, but his knees were very shaky. The elf couldn't suppress a large blush at seeing Robbie Rotten casually leaned up against a tree. He was messing with a fallen leaf whilst looking directly into the hero's eyes. "What are you doing out here, Sportaloon?" The villain stood to his full height, looking the elf up and down. Sportacus just swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. Robbie let out a low chuckle, Sportacus couldn't help the small keen from his throat. Robbie took one step forward, Sportacus took five backward, running into a very inconveniently placed tree behind him.

"R-Robbie, it would be best if... y-you just leave," His words sounded hoarse in his ears, but he couldn't help any of it. Robbie raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms as he took another step forwards. Sportacus just whimpered.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," The villain uncrossed his arms while closing the remaining few steps to the fidgeting elf. "Well, at least I know what was causing the sudden magical disturbance I felt. Didn't expect it to be you in one of your 'Ruts', though," Sportacus snapped to as much attention as his near aching body would allow. Robbie shrugged. "You learn a few things when looking up different magical items. For instance, I happen to know a perfect salve to calm elves during their Ruts," The elf looked very hopeful, and a little more pathetic than he already did. "But I don't have any on me," Robbie chuckled again as Sportacus groaned.

"Robbie, please go. And please don't tell anyone of this," Sportacus tried his best serious face, but his eyebrows were twitching, as were his lips, and there was still a very large blush across his cheeks. The villain in front of him cackled at his predicament.

"Why? This is very entertaining," Robbie smiled down at the elf. Sportacus frowned as best as he could, slightly lifting one of his legs to hide the image downstairs.

"I'm serious, Robbie!" The elf's voice was very high, he bit down on his lip to hold down a shiver. The villain clicked his tongue down at the hero.

"Just because I don't have any salve doesn't mean I don't want to help," He watched Sportacus widen his eyes, looking very flustered. Robbie snickered. "You're nearing the end of your Rut, so this should be interesting," Sportacus didn't question how Robbie knew that. "Would you like some help?" Sportacus looked like he was being made fun of, which Robbie was probably laughing in his head. The villain just shrugged. "Well, if you want to fester, that's your business," Robbie pinched Sportacus' cheek and lightly palmed the impressive tent down below. The elf gripped the bark of the tree, suddenly panting. Robbie couldn't help the smug expression on his features as he pulled away, causing the hero to whine his name. "So do you want my help?"

"Please~" Sportacus pleaded. The hero couldn't help but buck his hips and groin into Robbie's hand when it got closer. He heard a low hum and Robbie's hand left once again. "Robbi~ie!" He opened his eyes, practically begging the man to continue. One slender finger was held up.

"You can't rush this, Sportarut. I need you to be a good little elf for me, got it?" Robbie smiled when Sportacus nodded his head quite earnestly. The villain lifted the elf's head and gently kissed his soft lips, enticing a low moan from the hero when he slipped his hand back down. He softly broke the kiss and trailed the elf's jawline and neck with small nips and kisses. He found a particular spot just above where Sportacus' neck met his shoulder that the hero particularly enjoyed. Robbie smiled and marked that area, earning a very loud moan just as he took off the elf's hat. The tips of his cute little ears were extremely red. He raised his free hand to one ear, gently rubbing around the tip. Sportacus sputtered something that Robbie couldn't understand but smirked anyways.

Sportacus' mind was blown, his insides were squirming and particularly his 'problem' was being fondled in a way that was pure bliss. His hypersensitive hearing amplified his already rushing heartbeat. Robbie licked the elf's special spot, causing Sportacus to whine again. The villain pushed his knee to stimulate the panting elf and moved his hands to push up the white and blue track shirt. Sportacus lifted his hands to his face covering the visible shudders of arousal, his breaths were getting uneven for a second before they regulated back into quick, sharp breath intakes. Robbie's hands found their way up to the elf's nipples, gently swirling his thumbs around their base and rubbing the perky little nubs. Sportacus' head fell onto Robbie's shoulder, he was becoming very vocal as of now. The villain softly hummed as he himself began to feel a want.

The villain shifted his position and firmly grabbed the tent making a home in the elf's pants, and began to nibble on his pointy ear. Sportacus' back arched and he yelped in pleasure, grabbing onto Robbie's hand to give him a moment of rest. This feeling bubbling up in his loins were completely new to him. He'd never had help with a Rut before.

"Ah, ah, ah~" the villain softly cooed. Sportacus tried to say something but his head was turned and he was caught in another kiss, this one much more passionate and lustful. It was a messy kiss but it got its point across quite well. Sportacus broke the kiss in need of precious air, laying his head on Robbie's chest. The villain noticed a latch on the S insignia belt and pressed into it. The belt buckle dropped down and Robbie pulled the belt from its loops. He licked his lips in anticipation at what he was about to witness from the folds of the elf's tracksuit pants.

When air hit the tip and base of Sportacus' member he widened his eyes. Robbie stepped in front of the elf, marveling at the display before him. He made a delighted noise and ran a finger from the bottom to the tip, feeling a sudden hunger when Sportacus moaned his name, loudly. With a gentle grip on the elf's cock, the villain dived back into the sports elf's neck as he eagerly pumped the elf, earning a very loud noise of pleasure.

"R-Robbie! Aahh~!" Sportacus was fumbling with any words that came from his mouth. If he wasn't already a mess he was now. His knees were giving way under him, he could barely stand before and now he was fighting to keep upright. Robbie's thumb swiped across Sportacus' tip and that sudden burst of pleasure caused the hero to shout his name to the heavens. The villain raised his brows at the sight of how much Sportacus shot out of his penis. Yet the elf was still as hard as he had been when Robbie first started.

"This just got a lot more interesting," the villain clicked his tongue, eyeing the elf's flushed face and fluttering eyelids. He had to admit he was a little needy himself. "How long will it be before you Rut is over with?" Sportacus flickered his eyes open trying to regain control of his breathing.

"A... another d-day..." The elf swallowed, laying his head back on the tree. "Thank you, Robbie..." Sportacus smiled up at the villain, his chest rising and falling as he calmed down. Robbie tilted his head and laughed a little.

"Don't thank me until your Rut is over with. From what I've read it won't take very long for you to go back into the state I found you in. Come on, let's at least get you some place more comfortable... unless the forest's energies soothe you," Sportacus nodded his head looking around at the trees as a response, lowering his hands to pull his pants up to cover himself, but Robbie grabbed his wrists. The elf blushed when he looked up to meet the light gray eyes. "You're both physically and metaphorical not out of the woods yet. All I've done is offer some relief for a few minutes," Sportacus felt his chest begin to softly vibrate, he pouted his bottom lip, but none of it phased Robbie. "I need to go get a book from my lair, I know there are several ingredients out here to make that salve I spoke of. Stay here and don't you dare move," With a snap of his fingers Robbie had vanished. The elf looked down and felt his face flush and radiate heat. He looked around and crossed his forearms down below. Sportacus groaned as he could already feel the Rut creep up on him, yet again.


	2. Ride It Out

Sportacus breathed and kept his eyes closed as he sat down by the tree he had basically used as leverage to keep himself from falling down when Robbie... The elf snapped his eyes open. Robbie had helped him... and said he would... continue. A whole whirlwind of emotions spun around in Sportacus' chest. Admiration, gratitude ... lust. The hero felt the same spike of arousal he had when Robbie first arrived. It made him squirm where he currently sat. His still exposed member twitched and he mentally chastised its action. He snapped his gaze to a sudden snap and was relieved when he saw Robbie with a comically large book. The villain looked lost in thought, a very good look to Sportacus.

"So we're missing a major ingredient for the salve... I'd have to import it from Iceland. And that would take a few days..." Robbie shifted his gaze over to the elf who was nearly a ball the way he was hiding in more than one way. It was very endearing to see the elf's cheeks a near permanent pinkish red. Robbie also noticed Sportacus was fidgeting again. "Well, will you look at that. The book was right. Younger elves experience quicker relapses in their Ruts," Sportacus furrowed his brows in embarrassment. "Just how old are you, Sportarut?"

"Robbie that's not funny," Sportacus shifted himself on the ground, still hiding his exposure from the man who made it that way. Robbie chuckled as walking over to the elf, who was starting to continue to shift himself around.

"I find it odd how one can be so cute and be so _sexy_ all at the same time," Of course his words were mainly just to get another rise from the hero, and he succeeded. He got a deeper blush and a small keen from Sportacus' mouth. The villain stepped over Sportacus' curled legs and gently tapped his knees. The elf seemed all too happy to comply, but he looked way as he did so. Robbie couldn't help the chuckle in his chest as he slid himself down into Sportacus' lap. The hero whimpered as he felt the pressure of Robbie's crotch on his lap. He instinctually ran his hands up and down the villain's thighs, gently gripping his hips with his shaking hands. Sportacus lifted his gaze to Robbie's eyes, seeing his pupils blown. The elf was willing to bet his were just as big. Robbie smirked, meeting the elf's luscious lips in a sweet and hot embrace. Sportacus whined when Robbie's hands found their way to his ears once again. The elf rocked his hips once and immediately opened his eyes with a very intoxicated look in his eyes. Robbie raised his eyebrows, now it was time for a little fun.

The villain grabbed the elf's ears, pulling him in for a hot kiss as he slowly rocked his hips, rubbing his bulge on Sportacus' exposed cock. The elf was taken off guard, becoming a moaning and fidgeting mess. The hero's grip on Robbie's hips tightened as he was beginning to lose himself in the feeling of friction. Sportacus groaned into Robbie as he saw the other's tent begin to expose itself to the elf's ice blue eyes. He wanted to see it. The hero moved his hands to the villain's belt and began to undo it, smiling when he heard Robbie softly groan and stop his movements to let Sportacus continue. The elf pulled free the belt, tossing it someplace as he unbuttoned the man's pants. Apparently, Robbie likes to have a sense of control. He lifted Sportacus' chin at an angle and attacked his sensitive area of the neck. Making the elf yowl in surprise and pleasure. Sportacus' shoulders shook from the noises the elf was producing, Robbie had continued his rhythm from earlier.

"You're a very vocal lover, aren't you?" Robbie growled against Sportacus' neck, sending shivers down the hero's spine. The villain looked back at his work, he really hoped Sportacus had a turtle neck somewhere in his airship, then snickered. He slowly lifted the hero's shirt, lightly dragging his nails across the abdominal muscles of the elf's torso. They were very firm, but not uncomfortable. Robbie unhooked the crystal cartridge from Sportacus' vest and hastily pulled down the dark blue fabric and lifted the white shirt over the hero's head. Sportacus' breath hitched when Robbie ran his hands up and down his chest. Robbie snapped his fingers and suddenly his socks and shoes were gone. He sat up on his knees to shove his pants down to his knees and gently sat back down in Sportacus' lap savoring the elf's very flustered expression. Robbie set his member down onto Sportacus', loving the hero's loss for words. He set a gentle pace with his hand, hearing the elf fuming and squirming under him made Robbie chuckle.

"Robbi~ie!" Sportacus gripped the grass beside him, trying his very best not to lose himself right then and there. He felt an absence and wondered if he had done something horribly wrong until he felt something moist on his tip. Sportacus didn't open his eyes as he felt Robbie slather something onto his member, he felt his loins burning and twitching when there was once again an absence. The elf whimpered when he didn't feel anything until he felt magical energy wrap around his hips and wrists, pinning him to the position he was in. Sportacus' eyes shot open as he felt something start to close around his cock. He moaned very loudly and laid his back on the tree, getting used to the feeling slowly lowering down on his twitching member. His voice was caught in his throat and his breathing became erratic.

"Damn, Sport..." Robbie muttered, face burning up and insides filled. He was very glad he held Sportacus down with simple magical tethers. The elf looked like he really wanted to move his hips. Only when Robbie was certain he wouldn't break, he slowly moved up and down, chest burning with desire. Sportacus flexed his hands in a very strained manner, whining quite vocally. Robbie didn't keep his pace for very long, soon increasing his speed every time he took in all Sportacus had he cried out in pleasure. The elf was still much louder than he was, practically shouting Robbie's praises as he struggled under the magic around him. The hero keened and Robbie gently set himself down, leaning forwards and speaking in a soft yet rough manner.

"If you promise not to destroy me, I'll let you have your way, deal?"Sportacus was all too eager and nodded with lustful enthusiasm. As soon as Robbie's fingers snapped, the elf at up and quickly laid Robbie on the ground, kissing and nipping at the villain's neck. He started with a quick, hard rhythm. Sportacus' forehead was drenched with sweat and heat and his muscles flexed and retracted in a way he wasn't used to. The elf began to mumble and make absolutely no sense whatsoever, Robbie wasn't fairing much better. He wrapped his legs around Sportacus' waist, losing his voice when the elf had found Robbie's perfect spot. The elf focused on that spot directly, gripping Robbie's hips and kissing the villain with a rough vigor. Robbie's cock began to twitch and he knew he was getting close, but he didn't know how close Sportacus was, he could only hope it was soon.

Sportacus changed his position slightly, grabbing Robbie's base and pumping him with every thrust the elf made. The villain moaned in pure bliss at the contact, clenching suddenly around Sportacus' cock and spurting out his seed. The elf came soon after. He calmed his pace, letting Robbie rest from his high, and pulled out. The hero couldn't help the smile on his face as he kissed Robbie very sweetly on the lips, his own high washing over his body. He felt tired.

But Sportacus pulled his pants up, also pulling Robbie's back up, and laid down on his chest. The hero listened to the villain's heartbeat, looking at nothing in particular as he closed his eyes. He felt arms wrap around him and the elf couldn't help but smile and snuggled close to Robbie, his chest slowly vibrating with a soft purr. Sportacus closed his eyes having one final thought before sleep enveloped him.

 

_**This human is mine until he disowns me.** _

 

**_Chapter 24: Elves and Mating Cycles: Lines 26-27_ **

**_"After a bond has been made, Elves will experience Ruts of much lower power. And only will the signs show when they are around the one they claim as theirs."_ **


End file.
